Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1 (CCLP1) refers to the official level pack that new players of Chip's Challenge are expected to play first. Ideally, this would have been the levelset of the original Chip's Challenge 1 game. However, that levelset cannot be freely distributed outside of the game, and the game itself can no longer be legally obtained. CCLP1 is a free community-created levelpack that new players will be able to use along with Tile World to learn and experience the basics of the game, before moving on to the more difficult CCLP2 and CCLP3. CCLP1 was released on March 28, 2014, a week up from the original release date, after members of the community solved five puzzles related to CCLP1 over at CC Zone . A trailer was released on March 23, 2014 showcasing some of the levels in CCLP1 as a reward for solving these puzzles. List of designers List of CCLP1 levels, in chronological order Key Pyramid Slip and Slide Present Company Block Party Facades When Insects Attack Under Pressure Switcheroo Swept Away Graduation Basketball Leave No Stone Unturned The Monster Cages Wedges Twister Tetragons Tiny Square Dancing Feel the Static Chip Suey Generic Ice Level Repair the Maze Circles Chip's Checkers Mind Lock Trafalgar Square Teleport Depot The Last Starfighter Sky High or Deep Down Button Brigade Quincunx Nitroglycerin Spitting Image Just a Bunch of Letters Mystery Wall Rhombus Habitat Heat Conductor Dig and Dig Sea Side Descending Ceiling Mughfe Gears Frozen Labyrinth Who's the Boss? Sapphire Cavern Bombs Away Sundance 49 Cell The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side H2O Below 273 K The Bone Start at the End Mini Pyramid The Chambers Connect the Chips Key Farming Corral Asterisk Guard Highways Design Swap New Block in Town Chip Kart 64 Squared in a Circle Klausswergner Booster Shots Flames and Ashes Double Diversion Juxtaposition Tree Breathing Room Occupied Traveler ToggleTank Funfair Shuttle Run Secret Passages Elevators Flipside Colors for Extreme Launch Ruined World Mining for Gold Keys Black Hole Starry Night Pluto Chip Block Galaxy Chip Grove City Bowling Alleys Roundabout The Shifting Maze Flame War Slime Forest Courtyard Going Underground Gate Keeper Rat Race Deserted Battlefield Loose Pocket Time Suspension Frozen in Time Portcullis Hotel Chip Tunnel Clearance Jailbird Paramecium Palace Exhibit Hall Green Clear Badlands Alternate Universe Carousel Teleport Trouble Comfort Zone California Communism Blobs on a Plane Runaway Train The Sewers Metal Harbor Chip Plank Galleon Jeepers Creepers The Very Hungry Caterpillar Utter Clutter Blockade Peek-a-Boo In the Pink Elemental Park Frogger Dynamite Easier Than It Looks Spumoni Steam Cleaner Simulator (Ir)reversible Culprit Whirlpool Thief Street Chip Alone Assassin Automatic (Caution) Doors Flush Bummbua Banubauabgv Amphibia The Ancient Temple Chance Time! Cineworld Thief, You've Taken All That Was Me The Snipers Clubhouse Title There has been some debate as to whether this level pack should actually be titled "CCLP1" or something else, mainly to avoid confusion with CC1 - the original game and levelset. Alternative names such as "CCLP0" and "TWLP1" have been suggested. However, the majority of the community is currently in favor of retaining CCLP1 as the title. Levels As with all community-created official level-packs, the plan was for Chipsters to vote on levels from custom level sets and select the best 149. The special introductory nature of this set demands levels that are similar in design to those from CC1, i.e. levels with aesthetically pleasing and consistent design, and levels without difficult puzzles. The first few levels are "lesson" levels that teach new players what each tile does. Like CC1, the level set is compatible with both the Lynx and MS rulesets. Suggestions that levels also conform to some or all "pedantic" Lynx rules were considered, but voted against, as it was felt that this would be unnecessarily restrictive.Table of votes on level restrictions, compiled by Tyler Sontag The following levels were confirmed to be in the set, revealed by the CCLP1 Leaks. * Dynamite by Michael Moorman * Time Suspension: Part II by Rock Généreux * Whirlpool by John Lewis * Deserted Battlefield by "Rosabellis" * Metal Harbor by Tyler Sontag Other levels confirmed in the official CCLP1 trailer. * Twister by Stefan Newcomer * Gears by Ben Hornlitz * ToggleTank by Archie Pusaka * Runaway Train by Tom Patten * Frozen Labyrinth by Josh Lee * Who's the Boss? by Miika Toukola * Tiny by Ida Roberthson * The Last Starfighter by Dave Varberg * Rhombus by Gavin Duncan * Jeepers Creepers by Henry Potts * Roundabout by Jonathan Birchall * Launch by Zane Kuecks * Frogger by Wes Powers * Asterisk by Jacques Smith * The Ancient Temple by Eric Schmidt * Traveler by Mike Lask * Steam Cleaner Simulator by Trevor Hedges * Alternate Universe by Markus O. * Square Dancing by Andrew Menzies * Double Diversion by Grant Fikes * The Chambers by Daniel Bouwmeester Staff John Lewis has been appointed CCLP1 staff coordinator - as per the results of a community vote at the end of August 2011. The community was also in favor of the rest of the staff being appointed by the coordinator. Accordingly, the staff list was announced a couple of weeks later. The list of current staff members can be found on the CCLP1 website. Voting To narrow down the levels that appear on the ballot, the staff performed a pre-voting elimination. The "whitelist" was then finalized with inputs from the community: "limbo" levels that were fixed by their designers, and "blacklisted" levels that were nominated by at least 2 people (other than the designer), were re-considered for the whitelist. CCLP1 voting is being conducted at CC Zone. Tom Patten has been appointed Voting Coordinator. There are a couple of key changes in the voting mechanism (as compared to that used for CCLP2 and CCLP3), namely: #Voters need to provide only a single rating ranking each level; there is no separate "difficulty" rating. #The submitted levels have been grouped randomly into different level packs for voters to play and vote on. The level packs are available at CC Zone as well as the Yahoo group. Voting Packs Timeline of Events Top 10 CCLP1 players MS *Melinda score - 6,005,820 #John Lewis - 6,005,820 #James Anderson - 6,005,390 #Miika Toukola - 6,003,760 #Tyler Sontag - 6,000,430 #Tom Rowe - 5,994,160 #Reynaldi Judianto - 5,993,830 #Ben Hornlitz - 5,991,800 #Jonathan Birchall - 5,987,460 #Jeffrey Bardon - 5,984,970 #Steven Jones - 5,981,900 Lynx *Melinda score - 6,000,130 #John Lewis - 6,000,100 #Eddy Limb - 5,998,420 #Miika Toukola - 5,996,400 #Jeffrey Bardon - 5,985,820 #Steven Jones - 5,972,510 #Tyler Sontag - 5,967,810 #"random 8" - 5,960,230 #Ruben Spaans - 5,943,270 #Finn Jepsen - 5,940,400 #Dave Varberg - 5,912,950 External Links *Official CCLP1 website *CCLP1 on facebook References See also #Chip's Challenge 1 #Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2 #Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3 Category:Levelsets Category:Chip's Challenge